


Home

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Chimaera Crew (Star Wars), Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Home, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Planet Csilla (Star Wars), Planet Lothal (Star Wars), Planet Lysatra (Star Wars), Rentor, Star Destroyer Chimaera (Star Wars), Thrantovember (Star Wars), papa and daddy, sleepy toddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: “Mitth’raw’nuruodo, I can’t leave you here alone. Not before a major battle.” Eli frowned, speaking in Sy Bisti to avoid the crew from overhearing. “So what if he knows about us. That changes nothing.”Thrawn shook his head. “This changes everything, Ch’eo. I will not let him take my home from me. The rebels will attempt a similar assault. Using hostages is not beneath them, as we’ve previously seen.”Eli let out a slow breath. “...I will keep Grey safe. Don’t worry,” he murmured, placing a firm hand over Thrawn’s arm. “But promise me you’ll come back to us. You’ll come pick us up from Lysatra, and we can come back to the Chimaera.”Thrawn takes the time to contemplate where his home is.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4!! I'm going to catch up...
> 
> Enjoy.

Home was an interesting concept for Thrawn. In a practical sense, home was a place he could settle down and recharge, simply resting the required amount for a Chiss before getting up and resuming his duties - or studies when he was a child. He and his brother, Thrass, had been on their own growing up, that is, until the Mitth family adopted them. 

As he moved on, heading on to bigger places, such as his command with the CDF, of course, Rentor as a whole was where he considered his...origins to be. He wouldn’t exactly consider it a home. He hardly traveled there anymore, and as such, the planet was not where he settled down to recharge. 

By that standard, the _Steadfast_ had become a temporary home. Until he was exiled…

Thrass had always told him a home was with the people he was around, not the place he let his head rest, and he supposed, if he thought about it hard enough, Thrass was the only person who gave him that feeling. 

But, exiled and alone, the _Chimaera_ had expanded the growing list of places he had called home that hadn’t included Thrass. Temporary or not, it was simply a place to rest his head. At least, until recent, that was how he considered things to be. But, the more he spent time with Eli Vanto, the more he spent time walking the bridge with Grey held in his arms, the more he felt...home. Really home. 

Where Eli and Grey were, was _exactly_ where he wanted to be. It was...strange. 

He shifted the toddler higher in his arms, letting his head rest against his shoulder as he napped. The ear of his orange ysalamiri stuffed animal was hanging out of his mouth. Thrawn kept an even pace as he walked the command bridge, contemplating the art he had practically committed to memory earlier that morning. 

Lothal… The Loth cat. He was certain the work of the helmet had been that of the artist Sabine Wren. But if that were the case that meant the prisoner had been none other than the young Jedi, Ezra Bridger… 

Thrawn paused in front of the viewport, gazing down at the golden planet beneath them. They were down there. He was certain of that. It was a matter of where and when they would next strike. How, was never too difficult to figure out. Especially when this particular cell of rebels continued to leave art behind everywhere they went.

Grey shifted in his arms, curling smaller, breaking the grand admiral’s thoughts with a soft whimper. 

He glanced down at the half Chiss, settling a hand on his back, making sure he stayed asleep. Good… A faint smile settled briefly on his lips as Grey nuzzled his nose against the collar of Thrawn’s uniform. He fixed him carefully, making sure the ysalamiri was held tight, not wanting him to drop it. Thrawn used the same hand, rubbing up and down his back to soothe him.

Where was he? Ah, the loth cat. Ezra Bridger. His brow furrowed as the pieces clicked into place, all of the clues arranging themselves properly in his mind. 

ISB Agent Kallus had been the one to greet the prisoner. He had come across Bridger before, meaning he knew exactly who the prisoner had been. He’d kept it hidden. Kallus was the traitor. Kallus was Fulcrum. 

Yes, exactly as he had expected. 

As of right now, he’d let the man be. He wanted him to feed the rebels information; information that he offered, more specifically. He was already well aware of the mouse droid Kallus liked to send after him, eavesdropping on his conversations. He would wait until the right moment to stop him, and in doing so, he would find the rebels’ main base. Triangulating trajectories was not difficult to do. 

His thoughts returned to the boy in his arms, head tilted thoughtfully. His home...this boy and the man he loved. Thrass was right. He had most definitely found his home. He looked over his shoulder, watching Eli speak quietly with the Commodore, the entire bridge seeming to speak in whispers, not wanting to wake the toddler. It was almost, dare he say, peaceful. They were preparing for the coming, inevitable battle. 

Kallus knew of his family. He was certain that the agent, if he hadn’t already, would divulge the rebels with his closely guarded secret. The crew of the _Chimaera_ were the only ones aware of his family, and he preferred it that way.

Thrawn looked down at his son again, tightening his arms just a bit. He would _not_ let Kallus and the rebels hurt them. “Lieutenant Commander,” he spoke, keeping his voice low, but letting it carry. 

Eli looked over his shoulder. “Sir?” He started toward him, a soft smile gracing his lips at the sight of the two. Adorable. “Everything alright?” He brushed his fingers through Grey’s hair, watching him shift a bit in his papa’s arms. 

“I must ask you to take shore leave,” he murmured, waiting until he met the human’s gaze. “The traitor will do all that he can to use you and Grey against me.”

“ _Mitth’raw’nuruodo, I can’t leave you here alone. Not before a major battle_.” Eli frowned, speaking in Sy Bisti to avoid the crew from overhearing. “ _So what if he knows about us. That changes nothing_.”

Thrawn shook his head. “ _This changes everything, Ch’eo. I will not let him take my home from me. The rebels will attempt a similar assault. Using hostages is not beneath them, as we’ve previously seen_.”

Eli let out a slow breath. “ _...I will keep Grey safe. Don’t worry_ ,” he murmured, placing a firm hand over Thrawn’s arm. “ _But promise me, you’ll come back to us. You’ll come pick us up from Lysatra, and we can come back to the_ Chimaera.”

“ _I promise you, Ch’eo_.”

The human nodded. “ _Good. You’re my home too, y’know. I love you_.”

The purple reached Thrawn’s ears before he could stop it. Too much time around humans. “ _I love you too_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ch'eo - Mine


End file.
